


Sword Bridge

by secace



Category: Arthurian Literature - Fandom, Arthurian Mythology, Le Chevalier de la Charrette | Lancelot the Knight of the Cart - Chrétien de Troyes
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Seduction, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secace/pseuds/secace
Summary: “I admired your prowess, Sir, when we fought.” This was easy to say, it was true.Malegaunt blinked. Whatever he expected, this wasn’t it. “Huh?”“Yes,” Lancelot forged onwards, stepping forward in the narrow distance of the doorway.
Relationships: Malegaunt/Lancelot du Lac
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sword Bridge

“So, what’s your plan to rescue me?” Guinevere asked, through the bars on her window. “You do have one, right?”

Lancelot, who was perched like a cut-up songbird on the outer sill of her window, considered this worriedly. “Um. Not really. Sorry.” He had been so focused on reaching Gorre as quickly as possible, he hadn’t really considered what he would do upon arrival.

“Hmm. We’ll brainstorm, then,” Guinevere said. “You’re sort of pretty right?”

Lancelot weighed this question modestly. “I don’t know. A lot of ladies wanted to sleep with me on the way here, so, maybe.”

“Are you open to a strategy? I’ve borrowed it from Sir Gawain, who has found a lot of success with it.”

Brightening at this, Lancelot leaned forward, face almost pressed against the bars. “Oh?” Anything that Gawain had done must be a good idea, in his incredibly erroneous opinion. Something Guinevere was likely aware of, or she wouldn’t have said it.

“Yes. You won’t have to fight at all, and it will affect my release very quickly.”

She explained the plan, and he seemed to be game, though slightly abashed. If the neophyte, he had displayed enough immediate competence in other fields she was assured in his success, if he could keep the presence of mind for composure. So she sent him away from her window after a brief verbal lesson.

* * *

So the plan had come to him third hand. Guinevere had suggested it to him, having stolen it from Gawain, who presumably was driven to creativity by his own confusing inclinations. Lancelot was not exactly familiar with the strategy, except in having been on the receiving end of failed attempts previously.

“Ah, my lord, I wondered if we might speak?” Lancelot asked at the door.

“What could you possibly have to discuss with me?” the answer demanded, characteristically surly. “I’m not going to put off our fight, you agreed to the date.” 

Guinevere hadn’t told him what to say at this juncture. He panicked for a second. What would Gawain do in this situation? He couldn’t imagine. He’d have to fall back on what Lancelot would do in this situation.

“I didn’t come to ask about the fight, I just-- wanted to converse with you.”

“Converse?” Malegaunt asked suspiciously.

“Uh, yes. My lord.” Maybe he should have worn fewer clothes. Guinevere had made vague recommendations, but he feared he’d strayed too close to modesty for the desired effect, ie the effect of desire.

Malegaunt considered him for a long moment, then jerked the door open. “Fine, then.”

Lancelot entered the room, which was finely appointed, dimly lit, untidy. Guinevere had suggested several strategies, all of which seemed doomed to fail at the moment. He went for veiled metaphor and hoped the darkness of the room would hide how unbecomingly red his face had become. “I admired your prowess, Sir, when we fought.” This was easy to say, it was true.

Malegaunt blinked. Whatever he expected, this wasn’t it. “Huh?”

“Yes,” Lancelot forged onwards, stepping forward in the narrow distance of the doorway. This was less a deliberate choice and more earnest enthusiasm for martial skill, but had the same appearance. “You almost had me, when you-- uh-- you pushed me to the ground,” he almost trailed off at the last clause.

“I see,” said Malegaunt, who didn’t see at all, actually.

“I thought we could practice!” Lancelot said quickly. “Ah-- that you could practice that. On me. That is.”

Either Malegaunt was slow to catch on, or he was in denial. “Oh, yes?”

“Yes! Uh, on-- perhaps on a cushioned surface, like, the-- like on the bed.”

Comprehension. “That sounds sensible.”

“Oh, but,” Lancelot remembered the purpose of the visit, took another step closer so they were practically pressed together, “I did have something else to discuss with you first, a request of the Queen--”

“It’s granted,” Malegaut said, and roughly kissed him.

* * *

The next morning dawned to the door to her room-- or her very fancy cell, depending on one’s perspective-- opening. 

“Good morning Malegaunt. I still don’t want to marry you.” She gave him a measuring glance, sharply accurate as a jeweller through his glass. “Must have been a very odd fall you took, to have bruises on your neck.”

“Ah. I am releasing you, your majesty,” he announced stiffly, ignoring her question. 

“Oh, goodness!” She affected a look of grateful faintness. “But this is incredible. What could lead you to this change of heart?”

He tugged up his collar and didn’t meet her eyes. “That’s none of your business, goodbye.” With that, he quickly turned on his heel and departed.

* * *

“Well,” she said to Lancelot as they rode off, “I must congratulate you on your victory.”

He flushed. “I just followed your directions, milady.”

“Don’t be modest! You got creative, I noticed. Did you have fun?”

“Ah,” he shifted awkwardly, “Was I not supposed to?”

“No, no, it’s almost essential. The game is more enjoyable with a more skilled opponent, though.”

“On an unrelated note,” Lancelot said, “I wonder where Gawain is.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was reys idea she didnt want me to write it but she did want the worlds to see it. but she said malegaunt/lancelot as a joke and then because i am full of spite and evil i created it. the summary does not at all reflect the content hehe


End file.
